Random Pre-Story Talking, Abridged Version
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: This was supposed to be a authors note to our sequel but things got a little crazy...
1. Craziness just started

**Jay: Hi Guys!**

**Hanna: We're back!**

**Janet: And were better than ever!**

**Kai: *Punches Cole in the face***

**Cole: OW!**

**Kai: Ha Ha Ha**

**Cole: Take that! *Uses the Scythe of Vultures on Kai***

**Kai: You broke my leg!**

**Nya: XD**

**Zane: Quick take him to the hospital!**

**Sensei Wu: There's a tea th-**

**Rosalie: No time for that! Kai broke his leg and you're still talking about tea?**

**Garmy: *Sigh* -.-'**

**Sensei Wu: I heard that brother!**

**Skales: Can we pleassse get on with the ssstory?**

**Claudia: Okay but first…**

**Karina: WE DON'T OWN NINJAGO BUT WE OWN THE OCS AND THE PLOT**

**Jay: Jeez you didn't have to shout! o.0**

**Karina: Well SORRY!**

**Cole: /)_**

**Claudia: WELL, I WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE REBOOTED, SO THERE ISN'T PIXAL!**

**Christy: *squeak* 0.0**

**Nya: …**

**Zane: Who's Pixal?**

**Us: NOBODY!**

**Ninjas and Kunoichi: Kay… :L**

**Claudia: Now we really need to start…. And take Kai to the hospital.**

**Kai: FINEEEEE… Ouch!**

**Zane: Okay just take him to the hospital…**

***BEE BO BEE BOOOOOOOOOO***

**Kai: Noooo! Batman doesn't end like this!**

**Jay: Dude your not batman.**

**Kai: Really? *In hospital bed, which was surprisingly comfy***

**Cole: Yup**

**Nya (muttering): Me and my stupid brother… *getting into hospital car (relatives only :P)***

**Us: SHUT UP!**

**Ninja and Kunoichi: Okay, okay! *holds hands up in defeat while getting driven away by hospital car***

***Christy starts singing***

**Christy: My little pony, your hair is freaky, *points at Kai's gelled hair***

**Nya: XD**

**Lloyd: Kay…. (Notice he hasn't been talking the whole time)**

**Us: ROLL WITH THE STORY ALREADY! WHERES THE CAMERA MAN?  
>Camera man: On live in 3-<strong>

**Zane: Aren't we writing a fic? Not a video?**

**Us: Oh sorry we meant the upload button**

**Camera man: Aww…. :(**

**Lloyd: :L**

**Upload button: 3, 2 ,1...**

**Everyone (including batman and da doctors and da senseis and da ninjas and da kunoichi and da authors and da snakes and da editor, Gloria): REVIEW!**


	2. Five nights at Freddys

**Jay: Whoop! Chappie 1 is done!**

**Cole: 1. Why you are always the first one to talk, 2. What the *beep* is Chappie?**

**Jay: Uhhh….. *Rubs the back of his head***

**Nya: …**

**Kai: *wakes up from hospital bed* This is why I desperately want you two apart**

**Hanna: KAI! *Hits him in the BACK OF MA BOOT!***

**Kai: What the *THIS IS INTENTIONAL FOR YOUNG CHILDREN* was that?**

**Janet: Eh…**

**Kai: I wasn't asking you!**

**Lloyd (muttering): I kinda wanna marry Christy…**

**Christy: WHAT!?**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Lloyd: … did i just say that out loud?!**

**Lloyd (in mind): please say no, please say no…**

**EVERYONE: YAS, U DID**

**Pythor (how did he get here?): You idiot /) _**

**Lloyd: EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK *Breathes* EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK *Breaths* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Nya: Done yet?!**

**Lloyd (panting): Wait.. EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK… Done!**

**Cole: Wait… How da *Beep* Did you get here Pythor?**

**Pythor: I can be invisible, duh. I can also turn other snakes invisible too. I'm going to show off now. Watch.**

**Jay: *Hits da big red button and a stage pops up***

**Pythor: *lets go of snake leaders***

**Jay: Wait! *Makes clown music* K!**

***All snake leaders except Skales appear cuz he's already here***

**Kai: *Still in bed* *Throws flame around leaders***

**Pythor: And da BIG FINALE**

**Pythor: … ATTACK!**

***Insert epic battle scene in hospital, while Kai sitting there while patients, nurses and doctors watching with popcorn behind the door***

**Random patient: Coke?**

**Nurse: Thx =^.^=**

**Doctor: Wait… Isn't this a hospital? So…. *throws medicine on snakes and da snakes start turning orange except the venomari, they turned purple.**

**Snakes: EWWWWW! MEDICINE!**

**Pythor: I WANNA WEAR A DRESS! MAMMY!**

**Lloyd: Wut? :L**

**Constructai: *starts screaming like little girl***

**Cole: Three letters describe this, W. T. F.**

**Rosetta: He said the F word! He said the F word!**

**Cole: The letter doesn't count!**

**Zane: Please shut da *beep* Up i'm trying to meditate!**

**Jay: Jeez, since when does Zane curse?**

**Hanna: IDK**

**Nya: ROFL!**

**Claudia: *Gets katanas* HI-YA! *slices constructai leader in half***

**Nya: WTF when did author girl get so violent :L**

**Claudia: I've always been violent! *winning smile* :D**

**Karina: PLEASE SHUT THE FUDGE CAKE WITH CHOCO ICE CREAM AND OREO SPRINKLES TOPPED WITH BATTER ICING AND STRAWBERRY TOPPINGS AND A SODA FLOAT UP!**

**Cole: Yummy!**

**Karina: Thats not what i meant!**

**Sensei Wu: She was EXAGGERATING… What's in this tea?**

**Garmy: I dun think thats green tea bro… This is a hospital, what do they test?**

**Sensei Wu: *Widened eyes with sudden realisation* YUCK!**

**Claudia: *looks at Sensei Wu* Meh. *Sharpening katanas, covered in blood***

**Lloyd: :L**

**Janet: Stop the :L facing Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: No**

**Everybody: /)_**

**Claudia: I'm going to upload this, k?**

**Karina: No, I wanna upload this!**

**Claudia: Kay… :(**

**Karina: Wait where's the *Beeping* Upload button? I cant find it anywhere!**

**Jay: Uhh… Its here *pointing to a big red button bigger than a plate on the hospital bed table***

**Karina: NO thats the 'I-Am-Uploading-A-Stupid-*Beeping*-Video-That-Has-Gay-Stuff-On!'**

**Jay: O-O**

**Claudia: *corrects Karina as usual* button.**

**Cole: How about this one? *points to button on the wall that looks like a light switch***

**Karina: No thats the 'I-Am-Going-To-Be-Scarred-For-Life-Cause-This-AN-Is-Too-Long!' Button!**

**Kai: How about this one? *presses button on side of bed***

**Everyone: NONONONONO**

***Hospital turns into real life Five Nights at Freddy's***

**Skales: I am too beautiful (Wait what?) To die here!**

**Claudia: Fuq runnnn! (She is super scared of dat game)**

**Bonnie: Hi bitchezz….**

**Claudia: EKKKKKKKKK! *starts sobbing***

**Karina: Ya know what? Its been good knowing you *heaven music, going to heaven***

**Nya: :L**

**Claudia: *Randomly lashes sword at Bonnie***

***Bonnie breaks***

**Claudia: Fuq yea! *goes on random breaking robot spree, killing every robot but Foxy (From five nights at freddy's) and Zane :L duh***

**Everyone: Why you no kill running fox?!**

**Claudia: My username is Foxygal2729. I feel wrong killing this dude, so I'm going to let her chase you and it looks like Kai's going to be an easy target.**

**Kai: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED THE BUTTON!**

***everybody but Claudia runs for their *beeping* lives***

**Nya: *picks up Kai like whatevs and runs for it***

**Claudia: Wazzup Dude?**

**Foxy: Yo Mama I like your style**

***Claudia and Foxy fistbump***

**Karina (still running for her life): Why isn't Claudia dead yet?!**

**Claudia: meh… *having her time of her life in a arcade with foxy***

**Lloyd: WTF?! *running like derp :L***

**After some few minutes**

**Everybody except Claudia: Phew!**

**Claudia: Yo everyone, I had the time of my life with Foxy, such a awesome pal**

**Everyone: WTF Dude!**

**Foxy: I'm coming for you bitchez!**

**Everyone but Claudia who is friends with Foxy and Karina who doesn't like swearing out loud: FUQQQ!**

**Claudia: *sitting with popcorn and sprite, watching from control room***

**Sensei Wu and Garmy: *sits next to her and meditates***

**Sensei: Ahh you learned how to tame a evil robot eh?**

**Claudia: Yea and its going to EAT YOU ALIVE!**

**Sensei and Garmadon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Foxy: Wuzzup?! *chases senseis***

**Claudia: Meh, sorry dude. *does flipping spinjitzu in lavender colour and defeats foxy***

**Foxy: *lying unconscious in corner***

**Everyone: *Freezes* 0-o**

**Karina: WOW Claudia's Spinjitzu smells like fart!**

**Cole: Dude, all spinjitzu smells like fart, didn't you know?**

**Kai: Ya thats how we keep the baddies away with a fart tornado, what else you would think scares them?**

**Kunoichi and Us: Uhh…...**

**Nya: No wonder it smells like someone farts whenever I practice.**

**Kunoichi: *nods in shame***

**Sensei: Actually…**

**Cole: What? It taste like poop too?**

**Sensei: NO! /)_ Everyone actually…**

**Zane: Gets a free change of $100 every time they unlock spinjitzu?**

**Everyone but Sensei: HELL YA**

**Sensei: NO! /)_ Everyone *talks quick cause he is fed up with interruptions* Has a special scent its just the boys keep training so they have more fart than normal when they start spinning**

**Boys: *Blushes in shame***

**Sensei: Lucky for us me and Garmadon got used to it so we don't release gasses**

**Everyone but us: Awww**

**Us: PERVERT!**

**Claudia: Hey, what happened to the doctors?**

**Foxy: *still unconscious* BURP!**

**Everyone: Oh….**


	3. Rage face madness

***After Kai gets out of hospital***

**Karina: I posted it! YOU AREN'T GOING TO STOP MEEEEE!**

**Claudia: NOOOOOOOOO! I WANTED TO POST IT!**

**Us: *start arguing***

**Senseis, Ninjas and Kunoichi: :L *watching author wars with popcorn***

**Kai: *Now wrapped in bandages* Shut up!**

**Karina: WHY? AND YOU LOOK LIKE A SEXY MUMMY FROM EGYPT!**

**Kai: O-O***

**Jay: Oh S*** Karina's became crazy!**

**Everyone: O_O***

**Pythor: *makes a staring contest booth* Come all and one. to the great staring booth!**

**Everyone including the snakes except Pythor: WTH Dude**

**Random hypnobrai: I'll do it! *troll face***

**Pythor: Stares into hypnobrai's eyes**

**Hypnobrai: *hypnotises Pythor* baka.**

**Hanna: What does baka mean?**

**Nya: XD Idiot**

**Everyone not Japanese but Claudia: Oh…..**

**Claudia: Meh, already knew.**

**Karina: How the h*** did you know?**

**Claudia: I need to learn how to insult people in different languages, don't I?**

**Everyone: 0.o**

**Karina: Kay….**

**Samukai: Wazzup?**

**Zane: The sky, why?**

**Jay: /)_ It was a metafor…**

**Nya: Wait...**

**Everyone: HOW ON NINJAGO DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Zane: …**

**Rosalie/Rosetta: I WANNA KICK SOME SNAKES BUTT!**

**Kai: HELL YEAH**

**Janet: But the snakes butts are… Orange and Purple.**

**Us: IKR XD**

**Claudia: By the way Karina, you realise you're the only human who can't do spinjitzu here, right?**

**Karina: *looks at the floor in shame* Yea. :(**

**Ninja: …**

**Karina: For once in my life i can't think of something to say…**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Great Devour (GD): SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Garmy: HOW THE BUTTONS DID YOU GET HERE 0-0**

**Karina: … Buttons… ha ha Butt/ons LOL**

**Cole: Really?  
>Karina: Ya?<strong>

**Cole: Sigh**

**Lloyd: Pythor is pink..**

**Pythor: … *Looks at himself* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Karina: Claudia's tornado is… orange?**

**Sensei Wu: Claudia orange ninja of trolling**

**Claudia: XD**

**Karina: Imma going to watch a movie bie!**

**Everyone: Nooo**

**After 1hour when everyone is bored**

**Karina: I just saw my little pony rainbow rocks!**

**Claudia: YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU!**

**Christy: LUCKY!**

**Darreth: Hi babe**

**Christy: EWW YOUR FAGGOT FUGLY BUTT!**

**Darreth: Wanna get married babe?**

**Lloyd: DONT. YOU. DARE**

**Darreth: I can do whatever I want, you don't want me to release the dragon on you**

**Lloyd: *Beating him up like theres no tomorrow* Meh.**

**Darreth: I WILL RELEASE DA DRAGON!  
>*Nothing happens*<strong>

**Everyone: HA HA HA HA HA ROFL LOL XD**

**Lloyd (laughing so bad): H-He Y-You S-S-Sound L-Like you're releasing the kraken *laughing***

**Claudia: Even I can do better than you! *shows off***

***Claudia does orange tornado and suddenly Darreth has a rage face on***

**Darreth: I. Will. Not. Curse**

**Lloyd: You sound like Zane**

**Zane: -_-***

**Claudia: *holding scissors and wait, SUPER glue?***

**Karina: Da tube of glue is superman with da cape and undies**

**Claudia: I dun care. This stuff will stay on Dareth for around… Three years.**

**Lloyd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**Darreth: Da *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP***

**Everybody: *laughing at Darreth's expense***

**Nya: Wait wasen't Claudia's tornado lavender last 'chappie'?**

**Claudia: I have both XD *does tornado lavender at bottom orange at top***

**Everyone: :L**

**Karina: Awww i wanna do spinjitzu :(**

***Someone's phone goes off***

**Phone (in minion voice): Ring ring ring, ring ringaling, ring ring ring, ring ringaling.. Get your phone! Cuz someone calls, get your phone, they keep on calling and a calling and don't you needa getting don'tcha ring ring ring, ring ringaling!**

**Everyone: wtf o.0**

**Claudia: Sorry that's my (actual) ringtone!**

**Everyone: K….**

**Skeleton: I WILL SCARE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!**

**Zane: Technically you did**

**Skeleton: Really? =^.^=**

**Karina: Uh… No *Does Orange and Peachy Spinjitzu to kill skeleton* YAY I DID SPINZITU!**

**Everyone: SPINJITZU!**

**Karina: Whatever**

**Claudia: k….**

**Karina: (kawaii sad face) :(**

**Everyone: O-o**

**Pythor: CAN I CHANGE THE SUBJECT!?**

**Everyone: meh**

**Pythor: Okay so one day i was….**

**Everyone: *Clutching head with hands* MAKE IT STAPH!**

**Pythor: Fine if you won't hear stories I will MAKE you do... stuff**

**Claudia: What stuff?**

**Karina: Sorry I couldn't remember what I was going to write there**

**Pythor: Wait… YOU CONTROL ME?!**

**Us: Yep, and everyone else**

**Everyone except us: WHAT DA *BEEP*!**

**Random disco dude: PARTY! *Presses a button to make place a disco area***

**Everyone: Wtf?**

**Dareth: Hey I got the troll face off!**

**Claudia: *puts three more layers of rage face on with orange tornado * *does it on everyone else***

**Dareth: Gosh *beeping* darnit! I shouldn't have said that out loud!**

**Zane: No, You shouldn't have**

**Karina: Hey, what am I?**

**Claudia: You're derpina**

**Karina: NO!**

**Sensei: Hmm…. *stroking the beard on his troll face***

**Cole: 0.o**

**Kai: WHY YOU NO REMOVE DIS!**

**Derpy Hooves: Ejsoifjflesjidjkf**

**Everyone: How did you get here?**

**Derpy: IDK *forever alone face***

**Claudia: Meh…**

**Karina: ATTACK THE TROLL MASTER!**

**Everyone except Claudia: *Attacking for their own face back***

**Nya: LOOL**

**Lloyd: *jacky chan face***

**Karina: MAKE IT STAPH!**

**Christina (from our class how the f did she get here she doesn't even like ninjago but whatever): *are you *beeping* kidding me? face***

**Gloria (the editor): *reaction guy face***

**Pythor: *I'm watching you face***

**Rosalie/Rosetta: You don't say? **

**Hanna: I know that feel bro**

**Janet: *cuteness overload***

**Garmy: *poker face***

**Karina: THATS IT! NINJAGOOOOOO~ *Kicked into a spinjitzu move***

***Claudia's tornado (and ninjago outfit) Turns from orange to cyan***

**Sensei Wu: Hmm, Karina the ninja of colors**

**Karina: YAY**

**Claudia: *desk flip* Why the heck am I cyan?!**

**Karina: TROLOLOLOLOL**

**Claudia: Hey! Thats my line!**

**Hanna: I know that feel bro**

**Claudia: SHUDDUP *Removes all da rage faces and their own faces come back***

**Everyone except Claudia: YAS**

**Claudia: *plasters the rage faces on the wall just as Foxy returns***


End file.
